


beneath the stars

by deartomhardy



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Making Out, Public Sex, Smoking (if you squint), Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: Filming Mad Max is a whirlwind of scorching days and cold nights in the desert. It’s one particular night when the temperature drops and you find your boss outside the trailer.





	beneath the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read, excuse any mistakes <3

It had been two months out in the Namib desert with the team and you still had a painfully long way to go before all of you could return to your respective homes. People had fallen over from dehydration and gotten badly burnt by the sun since shooting started and, you weren’t even sure how much sand you’d subconsciously harbored in your lungs but you were in no hurry to find out.

You knew what you were getting yourself into when they hired you as a PA, getting warned in advance how tough it would be considering the amount of time you’d be spending out in the desert under the agonizing sun. It was tough, but you felt eternally grateful because it was an amazing process to be a part of.

Not to mention how close you’d gotten to Tom over those two months, tending to his every need as his assistant and spending some time in his trailer whenever he was done shooting. It was all completely innocent, even though his cast mates would shoot teasing looks that suggested otherwise and even go as far as making crude hand gestures when they thought you weren’t looking. And sure, the both of you weren’t exactly discreet with your flirtatious jokes and glances, but the most you’d done in his trailer was going through his lines together and pig out on whatever you could find in his minibar so you could hardly call that crossing a line.

It had been one of those days, out in the middle of the desert where you had to travel back and forth with a bunch of other workers to collect enough water to last through the morning. You’d gotten up at four a.m. and you were feeling the effects of it as you got back in your trailer you shared with another PA, the sun had started to set and if you weren’t so exhausted, you’d camp outside in the shade and watch the sky shift colours from bright blues to mesmerizing oranges and pinks.

The team had already wrapped up though, some retreating back to civilization for proper dinners while some hid away in their trailers, in need of some good sleep before it was time to rise again before dawn.

You shed your clothes as soon as the trailer door shut behind you, tossing them carelessly in the direction where your bed was before making a beeline toward the showers. You were in need of a cold shower. Having the sun beat on your back for over twelve hours had made you sticky and sweaty, and you imagined it wasn’t a good look for you as it was for Tom. Poor thing had to act and move around in gear thicker than your thighs, and you could only imagine how painfully sweltering it was for him.

With a grimace, you turned the knob and watched the water cascade, wasting no time before you stepped under it and let it chill you to the bones. You looked down at your feet, trying not to shudder at the murky water that went down the drain, snatching a shampoo bottle from the corner and popping the lid open.

You were whistling by the time you stepped out of the shower, feeling like a total different person when you wrapped yourself in a fuzzy towel, contemplating popping some frozen dinner in the microwave and then pad on over to Tom’s trailer to see what he was up to. He must’ve been tired though, he certainly looked like it when he was leaving the set for the day, pinching your waist gently just to hear you gasp and giggle, a teasing smile playing on his lips as he walked toward his trailer.

Turns out, you were way more exhausted than you thought when you woke up several hours later, shivering and disoriented as you tried to adjust to the darkness that had suddenly overtaken your trailer. You had no clue how much the clock was, nor how long you had slept or  _how_ you’d managed to fall asleep.

It was late though, judging by the sounds of the snores coming from your friend from the other side of the trailer. You searched for a blanket you knew you’d left on your bed, hand blindly grabbing around before pulling it over you, doing next to nothing to make the goosebumps disappear from your skin.

The temperature had dropped, as it always tended to do during the nights, and it did nothing to lull you back to sleep no matter how hard you tried. With a frustrated sigh, you pulled yourself up from the bed, pulled some socks on to warm your numb toes and stuffed the packs of cigarettes into your sweatpants before you wrapped your blanket around yourself like a cape.

It was a challenge to navigate yourself through the trailer in the pitch black darkness, trying to find your slippers and avoiding sharp corners, but you did a silent cheer as you pushed the door open, shutting it with a quiet click behind you.

The air was freezing outside, and you cursed yourself for not pulling on a sweatshirt or anything that wasn’t a lousy tank top.

You let your eyes roam around the lot where several trailers were parked, lips parting as you stuck a cigarette between to light it. Your eyes narrowed in confusion when you saw Tom’s lights on through the windows, wondering what the hell he was doing up at this time of the hour. Everyone seemed dead to the world and you’d fully expected him to be too.

You contemplated going over there, rocking your weight from one foot to the other as you played with the thought of knocking on his door. Maybe he’d open, invite you inside for a drink. Maybe things would escalate. It  _was_ about time, wasn’t it? You’d gone back and forth for months, flirting like high schoolers. He was your boss though and maybe it was just wishful thinking on your part. His lights were probably on because he fell asleep and was too lazy to flick them off.

“Hey,” A voice suddenly sounded from around the corner of your trailer and you felt your heart drop to your stomach, dropping the cigarette as you jerked to the side. “Whoa.”

“Fuck!” You swore in a hushed tone, eyebrows furrowing when you spotted Tom coming your way, hands shoved into the pockets of his zipped up hoodie. “In what world do you think it’s okay to scare someone like that?”

You sounded hysterical even to your ears, but your heart was beating faster than you could comprehend and you weren’t sure if it was because of him scaring you or just the sight of him. He was looking awfully cuddly though, hair ruffled and damp, body swallowed in sweats that somehow enhanced his well-built body. Tom stopped when he was standing close enough and you trailed your eyes upwards, shooting him a glare when you saw the amused expression on his rugged face.

“Awfully jumpy there huh, love?” He teased and you refrained from shoving him, pulling the blanket tighter around your body as a shiver racked through you.

“You’re not funny.” You huffed, looking down at your cigarette that lay pathetically on the desert sand, extinguished. “Why are you awake?”

Tom shrugged, one hand coming out from his pocket to run through his hair, ruffling it before shoving it right back inside; As if it was too cold to have any part of skin exposed. Which, it definitely was and yet, you were lounging outside in sweatpants and a flimsy top, nothing but a blanket to provide you some sort of comforting warmth.

“Muscles are aching and I was running lines to knock myself out.” He twisted his upperbody to sweep his gaze across the row of trailers, eyes squinting adorably.

“I assume it didn’t work?” You mused, taking a few steps back to lean your body against the trailer. The surface was colder than you thought, and you frowned.

Tom looked back just in time to catch your expression.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” He shot you a teasing smile before shaking his hands out, zipping his hoodie down. “Hold on.”

You watched in confusion as he shrugged his hoodie off, leaving him in his long sleeved shirt. It dawned on you what he was trying to do when he gestured for you to stand up straight.

“You don’t...” You trailed off when he yanked the blanket off your body gently, replacing it with his hoodie. “.. have to. The blanket is fine.”

“Mm,” He grunted, clearly disbelieving.

The hoodie was warm and smelled of detergent and...  _Tom_. You tried to ignore the swooping in your stomach as you pulled the material closer to your body, a shy smile creeping onto your face as his eyes appraised you in silence.

“You got any more of those?” He broke the silence, the tension evaporating as you looked to where he was nodding, eyes taking in the cigarette half-buried beneath grains of sand.

“I do, you’re not getting any though.” You shot him a look and he huffed. “People would kill me for messing your health up when we’ve got a month left of filming.”

Tom shot you a grin and you couldn’t help but reciprocate it when his eyes glittered in amusement and something else you couldn’t place your finger on.

“T’was worth a try, yeah?” He let out a small laugh when you rolled your eyes playfully, looking away from his probing gaze. “Always looking out for me, aren’t you?”

“Does that mean I get a raise?” You glanced up at him with a smile.

You were expecting it, how his hands immediately shot out to tickle your sides in a way that had you squealing. It was your weakness and he knew it. Ever since that first night when you’d gotten to know each other and you’d told each other random facts about yourselves. He wasn’t ticklish, but you would rather be set on fire than get tickled and he’d used it to his advantage since then.

You called it an act of torture, but he really loved the way you giggled uncontrollably, breath leaving your lungs as you squirmed in his hold. It made something stir in his chest whenever he saw the crinkles by your eyes and the tears of exertion brimming in them.

He was laughing, trying his best to hush you as you squirmed away from him. You wouldn’t get in trouble for waking someone up, but it wouldn’t look good either if someone found you, embraced by your boss in the middle of the night. His arms had snuck around your waist, your back pressed against the hardness of his chest in a way that had you decreasing your giggles, reality setting in as you took in the position you were in. Your toes were tingling and you knew it wasn’t from the cold, breath coming out in short puffs as you struggled to catch your breath.

Tom was breathing equally as hard as you, his exhales tickling the exposed skin of your shoulder where the hoodie had slipped off.

The silence was deafening and you felt your heart pick up speed when he spanned his fingers across your stomach, fingertips caressing the skin where your tank top had ridden up. It was like a question when his fingers slowly slid up, nudging the hem of your top - asking for permission to slip inside and feel the skin underneath your breasts.

You silently prayed that no one was out, wandering around like Tom had been doing just minutes ago. It probably looked peculiar to anyone who’d see the both of you right now, him embracing you from behind with his hands on the bottom of your ribcage and lips skimming your shoulder as you stood frozen, unsure of how to proceed.

Should you laugh it off, pretend like it was all a joke and retreat to your trailer? Maybe you could turn around and face him? The thought made you exhale quietly, irrational fear of rejection gripping your heart. This was so beyond wrong, and yet, it felt anything but.

“Tell me to stop.” Tom’s whisper cut your thoughts off and you frowned, blinking down at his hands and the way they were gripping you soft enough for you to barely feel it, but hard enough for the tips of his fingers to sink into the softness of your stomach.

You misinterpreted his words as a plea at first, but as they sunk in and your mind registered them you realized he wasn’t begging you. He was giving you an out. That thought alone was enough to make your heart beat heavier.

“Don’t..” You stuttered, tilting your head to the right so you could see him in your peripheral vision, face so close to yours you could feel him breathe against your cheek. “Don’t stop. I don’t want you to.”

Your face was burning when you saw the hint of a smile tug at his lips, the lips you were suddenly craving so bad to taste with your own. His fingers sunk beneath the hem of your top at your pleading voice and you stopped breathing when two of his fingers touched the underside of your breast.

“Knew you weren’t wearin’ a bra.” He murmured and you couldn’t help but whimper. “Could see your nipples right through that top from a mile away, love.”

He had never been so crass before. Sure, the man swore like a sailor and wasn’t afraid to be crude sometimes, but he’d never directed any of it against you until now. And never in such a manner that had your legs feel like jelly and your hands gripping his arms.

“Such lovely nipples, aren’t they, sweetheart?” He took a step forward so you were fully pressed against the front of his body and you felt him nudge you with his erection, the length of it grazing your behind.

You barely had time to react to it, eyes widening and lips parting in a silent gasp as he took his chance to cup your breasts in his hand, fitting them nicely in his palm and giving them a squeeze. He gave a breathy moan against your ear and you pressed your lips together when his fingers trapped your nipples between thumbs and forefingers, pinching them gently.

“Fuck,” He swore as you pushed back against him, anything to feel the gentle rocking against your bottom; Anything to rile him up even more.

It seemed to work as he was quick to yank his hands out from underneath the material of your top, grasping one of your hands in his and tugging you along around the trailer. It wasn’t fully secluded, but it kept you hidden from prying eyes and unwelcome stares.

You stumbled as he crowded you against the cold surface of the trailer, trapping your body against it and him before he slipped his arms around your torso. His hands were cold as he spanned his fingers across your back, beneath the hoodie you were wearing but you didn’t mind as he pulled you in, mouth settling nicely over yours in a kiss.

A moan slipped out, eyes fluttering shut when you felt him pry your lips open with his, tongue slipping inside to taste you. He was a great kisser, just as you’d spent countless of days and nights imagining. Because there was just no way a man with lips like his were a bad kisser and judging by the few movies you’d seen of him, he’d seemed gentle and loving.

Now you were the one he was embracing in the middle of the desert, lips moving against yours and nose bumping against yours. It wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t harsh either. And it made your legs go weak and your hands grip his biceps harder.

“Need.. Need you,” You gasped between pecks, eyes forced shut once again when he kissed his way down your jaw, lips latching against your pulse point on your neck. “Tom,  _please_.”

Any other time and you’d probably been embarrassed by the need in your voice, but his lips felt too good and your underwear were getting ruined by the minute and you  _really_ needed him to do something before you took matters into your own hands.

“Got you, darling, got you...” He whispered, hands leaving your back so he could grab himself over his sweatpants. A shuddered breath left his lips as he relieved some of the pressure, squeezing himself once more before he went for the waistband of your sweats. “Sound so pretty when you beg for me.”

You hummed, pressing your back against the trailer and bucking your hips into his grip. Your eyelids were stubbornly shutting but you kept them open, needing to see the erotic sight of Tom cupping one of his hands against his mouth so he could blow into them. Your heart stuttered in your chest at the sweetness of it and you were just about to comment on it when he stuck his hand down your sweats and underwear, cupping your pussy and sliding two of his fingers between your lips.

“Unh, Tom!” You couldn’t help it, arching into his touch and head thunking against the trailer as you threw your head back at the unexpected touch.

He pinched your clit gently before he slid two fingers to slick them up. You tilted your head down and caught his eyes, face heating up when you realized that he’d been looking at you for the entire time. It was dark, but the moon shone bright enough for you to see the side of his face and the bottom lip he’d caught between his teeth.

You were gasping, little mewls slipping out by the time he’d slipped one finger inside of you, the second one following not far behind. He stretched your walls, scissoring his digits and it made your knees buckle. Tom was quick to wrap one of his arms around your waist and you circled his neck with your arms, bringing him in for a kiss to silence your embarrassing sounds.

“So tight for me... God, you’re so wet I can smell you.” He hissed as he curled his fingers up, grazing a spot inside of you that had you seeing stars. “Such pretty sounds, love. Can’t get enough.”

“Please,” Your voice sounded wrecked already and it should’ve embarrassed you but you were too focused on the scratch of his stubble against your cheek and his long fingers touching you in places you could only dream about him touching.

“Please what, angel?” He whispered, a slither of teasing in his voice that had you huff out a breath of exasperation.

“Just...” You trailed off, mouth dropping open when he circled your clit with a finger. “ _Fuck,_ do  _something._ ”

Tom bit the flesh of your earlobe, revelling in your gasping breaths and the gentle sting of pain he’d feel when your nails occasionally bit into his arms. He’d never admit it out loud, but sometimes he’d lie awake on his bed fantasizing about whether you were a loud one in bed or a quiet one. He’d often find his hand trailing beneath his sweatpants whenever he thought too hard about it, imagining your soft moans against his ear and the tightness around his cock. The thought of it had him bring his hands out, slick fingers automatically sliding between his lips as he tasted the sweetness of you.

You swore when you saw his eyelids flutter shut, eyelashes looking extra pretty as they grazed the very tops of his cheeks. He looked sinful and you were suddenly craving him.

“Tell me, sweetheart.” Tom whispered as he took his fingers out, fumbling with the waistband of his sweatpants to pull his cock out. “Have you thought of this? Thought of my cock inside of your pretty little cunt?”

You tried not to gape at the sheer thickness of it, appreciating the way he was slowly but surely hardening between your bodies. It felt unreal to see him like this. You’d only ever fantasized about this a million times behind closed doors.

“Y/N.” His voice was sharp and you glanced up at him just in time for him to grip your chin between his fingers, forcing your head to look straight at him. “Answer me.”

Your mind was reeling and you struggled to understand what exactly he wanted you to tell him.

“I have,” You replied honestly, trying not to whimper pathetically when his other hand pushed your sweats down your thighs, the cold hitting your bare bottom half. “ _God_ you have no idea how many times.”

“Oh?” His eyebrows raised, eyes glittering even in the dark. “Have you touched yourself when you’ve had these thoughts?”

He emphasized his words by sliding a his cock between your legs, pressing himself fully against you as he got himself wet with your own slick.

“Mhm,” You nodded, face warming up when he gave you a wicked smile. “Every night.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips and you responded by pressing against him, chasing his lips when he pulled back.

“Are you on the pill?” He whispered, lips grazing your own.

You nodded, struggling to find the words. He was looking incredible, eyes dark and eyebrows pulled together in concentration as he wrapped an arm around your waist, the other one grabbing your right thigh to get the right angle. It wasn’t long before he was pushing himself inside of you, eyes locked on your face as he watched for any sign of discomfort. You couldn’t keep yourself from moaning out when you felt the thickest part of his length stretch you out, eyes squeezing shut as you pulled him closer to you.

“I’m alright.” You whispered, answering his question before he could ask you.

He kissed the corner of your mouth in reassurance, pushing until he was bottoming out. A raspy groan left his lips, trying his hardest not to thrust until he felt you unclench. You could tell he was struggling, his legs were shaking and fingers were digging into the meat of your thigh.

You’d probably be all bruised tomorrow and just the thought of it sent a shiver down your spine, making you squeeze around him to get him going.

“So wet for me, darling.” He whispered and you nodded, feeling feverish.

He drew himself out, hissing when the cold air hit his wet cock before he thrust back in. You gasped, turning your head so you could occupy your lips with his; Anything to stop yourself from moaning.

The both of you kissed as he set up a rhythm, thrusting into you and pushing you further up the wall of the trailer. He was groaning quietly against your lips, mouth open as you bit his bottom lip, trailing down so you could bite and suck on his stubbled jawline.

It was quick and rough, but it was perfect and just enough to nudge you towards the edge. The deepness of his thrusts were grazing a spot inside of you that had you seeing stars, hands grasping the backs of his shoulders for support as he sped up.

“I’m close, Tom... Tom...” You whispered his name like a mantra, clenching around his cock when he brought his fingers to your clit, circling two of them over the bundle of nerves without ever slowing his thrusts.

“Come on, darling,” He sounded frantic and you would’ve giggled at the urgency in his voice if it weren’t for you quickly nearing your orgasm. “Wan’ feel you squeezing me. So wet and perfect for me, hm? And so pretty, fuck.. You’re the prettiest.”

He was babbling now but it was enough to have you clench around his cock as you came, squeezing your eyes shut so tightly you were seeing kaleidoscopes. You were vaguely aware of Tom grunting against the juncture between your neck and shoulder, feeling the vibrations of it as he pushed in once, twice before he pulled out. You heard the sound of him moving his hand over his length and pulled back just in time to see him come over your mound.

A whispered  _fuck_ tumbled from his lips as he squeezed the last of his come out and you giggled, feeling delirious and high on your orgasm as you leaned your whole weight back on the trailer. He pulled his sweatpants back on.

“You think we woke someone up?” You whispered, a shy smile stretching your lips as Tom looked your face over, eyes softening.

“With the way you were moaning? I’d say yes, absolutely.”

Your mouth dropped open in disbelief and embarrassment, hand coming out to slap his shoulder automatically. He giggled childishly, sidestepping before you could slap him again.

“Because  _I’m_ the only one who was loud.” You rolled your eyes, biting back a smile and failing.

Tom gave you a wicked grin, pressing a kiss against your smiling lips before he grabbed ahold of the forgotten blanket that was now half-buried beneath the desert sand. You watched in silence as he wiped his drying come off of you, pulling your sweatpants up when he was done.

“I’m in need of a shower,” Tom observed, wiping his hands with the dirty blanket before he folded it neatly in a way that had you giggling. “You comin’?”

He held his hand out to you and you were quick to slide your fingers between his, letting him pull you along.

“I thought we already did.” You joked and Tom laughed.

“You’re a cheeky little bugger, aren’t you?” He pinched your waist and you squeaked. “I think you’re in need of a punishment.”

You raised your eyebrows, “Oh?”

Tom grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: http://deartomhardy.tumblr.com


End file.
